what_happened_in_oregon_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
Wraith
Wraith is a very shy and timid epic, which in itself is a contradiction. His only power is to turn into smoke and back, a power he forces him self to see no use for. Before joining the empire of light, Wraith was a loner, talking to nobody. Going to the empire was a big,mental battle, but the safety it offered from the turf war that was building up was to good, so he forced himself to join. Biography Cayden was an awkward guy growing up. He liked school and read books in his free time, things that his fellow classmates thought were weird. During elementary school, Cayden was picked on relentlessly because of his odd tastes. His only real friend was Logan Mitchelson, a fellow nerd. They did everything together, until Logan got leukemia. Cayden watched his friend go through chemotherapy, and have the cancer go into repossession. Cayden was ecstatic at his friends recovery, and the twos friendship got eleven stronger. After a few.weeks, while at a routine doctors visit to check a to see if.the cancer was really gone, Logan got the bad news that the cancer wasn't actually gone, and that he had only six month to live. When Cayden went to visit Logan in the last week he was expected to live, Cayden got stuck in traffic behind a buss full of football palyers. When he got to the hospital, he found out that he was a few.minute late and Logan was already dead. The news crushed Cayden. He went into a downwards spiral. Grades wheat down, his stagnate social live died. He didn't talk to anyone, and avoided all contact with other humans. He rarely got out of his house, and was seriously considering suicide. He made it through junior high without atempting suicide, but it was a close thing, but no thanks some kids, who were on the football team picking on him for no reason. When high school came around, his parents forced him to go to the freshman orientation. While there, he met a girl by the name of Olivia. Over the course of the orientation, Olivia began to talk to Cayden, trying to get to know him. Cayden tried not to talk to her, but in the end, he gave in and talked to her. It was one of the most awkward conversations recorded in the history of man, but it was the first one Cayden had held with another human being outside of his family since the death of Logan. Through out high school, Olivia and Cayden became friends, and then a little bit more than friends, although Olivia was Cayden's only friend. A few people took special interest in him, probably because they had feeling for Olivia, and made it their life's mission to make cayden's life miserable. Calamity came, and nothing really happened, for a while. It was during a date with Olivia that Cayden got his powers. They were sitting in a corner booth at their favorite restaurant, when Cayden looked outside, and Calamity grew bigger, until it filled his whole vision. Cayden heard the words "I give you these powers, use them well," and then his body turned to smoke. During his rendering he killed Marisa. (sorry about not explaining, but spoilers. Once I post about it, I will finish this part.) After his rendering, he realized that he had killed Marisa, he went through another bout of depression, and vowed never to use his powers. He dropped out of school, and ran away from home. For seven years he wandered the country, finding food where he could. He ended up in Portland, and decided to stay. By then he was going by his epic name, Wraith. He stayed in the shadows of Portland, not wanting to get involved and use his powers. The rumblings of a turf war forced him into joining an alliance, and that's were he is right now. Category:Characters Category:Epics Category:TheSilverDragon's Characters